


In. Or. Out

by uhhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dont like, F/M, KEEP STROLLING, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spying, jerking off, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: This a repost of a story I orphaned months ago and some of you wanted it back so here it is.El sees something she probably wasn’t supposed to.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In. Or. Out

It was about five in the morning when El woke up from her sleep, her bladder full and aching for release. She had slept over Max’s so she had to pry herself away from the sleeping ginger who was cuddled into her side. Max looked so much gentler in her sleep. 

El had no time to sit and gaze at her sleeping form though, even if her features looked good in the moonlight, she had to piss. Her sock clad feet hit the floor, guiding her all the way to the bathroom in the hall. Once she peed and washed her hands she was back in the hallway. The bathroom was placed right in front of Billy Hargrove’s bedroom door. A door that was open just enough to let light shine through with the bump of rock music, along with the smell of cigarette smoke and sex. Eleven, only wearing one of Max’s oversized tee-shirts, crept to the door out of pure curiosity. The lamp light seemed to pull her in like a moth to a flame.

She pressed herself just behind the door frame, peeking inside the room with big doe eyes. Center stage was Billy, bared chest glistening with sweat. Beside his feet, on the floor, was a pair of dumbbells. On his nightstand was a crushed can of some form of beer, El wasn’t really sure. There was a magazine in one of his hands, his other hand fisting his dick, probably the biggest cock El had ever seen besides that one time she had accidently walked in on Hopper while he was taking a leak. Billy was jerking off to a magazine, one that had a topless woman on the front. 

Jane pressed her legs together, already feeling warmth pooling in her gut. Billy’s legs were spread wide, tugging his dick lazily to whatever was on the page before him. It was slick and shining, with what El assumed was his own saliva. He was still wearing his boxers, his dick pulled through the hole of them. He flicked his wrist, giving a low grunt, a grunt that made El whimper with longing. This sound was quiet but it caught Billy’s attention making him smirk and slow his hand further. He didn’t look up but El knew she had been caught.

“In or out, brat?,” he slowly let his eyes look up until he was staring at her shamelessly, “ There’s no in between.”

El swallowed audibly, hesitatingly stepping into the male’s room. It was her first time stepping foot inside it. Her eyes began to wander before a voice, his voice, snapped her out of it. 

“Close my door.”

It was a command. El had chosen to walk into the lion’s den and now she must follow through. She turned, shutting the door with a taunting click. Her hand barely left the knob when she heard, “Lock it.”

Once the door was locked, El turned back to see Billy had stood, and was walking over to her. He had been waiting for this for so long, his dick was throbbing. He towered over her tiny frame, running his tongue over his bottom teeth as he drank her in. She was a foot shorter than Max, skinnier too. She didn’t look like she’d back talk him like Max either. He ran a finger along her collarbone, feeling her petal-soft skin, making her shudder.

“Spying on people is such a fucked up thing to do, Jane,” he ran his hand up her neck, not gripping just yet, “I feel violated.”

He was dragging his words, stringing her along into his sick mind games. His trailing hand threaded itself through her messy bed-head, tugging her head back from how it was tilted as she was staring at the floor. 

“Look at me. When I’m talking to you.”

“S-sorry-“

Billy chuckled, “No you’re not. You peek through my door, and stay there watching me jerk my dick instead of scurrying right back to bed. Pretty naughty of you, don’t ya think?”

When El didn’t answer, Billy tugged her hair harder, pulling a squeal from her.

“Only bad girls are running around past their bedtimes, spying on older boys, watching them touch themselves. I want you to say that for me, tell me you’ve been a bad girl.”

El pressed her thighs together at the clenching in her lower stomach. She couldn’t help but be so turned on by how much control he had over this situation, all the while, Billy was getting high off of humiliating her. Her bottom lip quivered as she went to speak.

“I’ve been bad, very b-bad. I shouldn't spy on people.”

“That’s right,” he tapped her cheek sharply with his free hand, making her wince, “but do you want to make it up to me?”

“Yes.”

He smirked, “I knew you would, you’re so desperate to please. So here’s the plan, brat, I’m going to stuff you with my cock, and you’re going to take it like a well-behaved slut, am I making myself clear?”

El tried to nod but couldn’t against his iron grip, “Yes, Billy.”

Billy paused for a second, before he hauled El into his arms like she weighed absolutely nothing, and threw her onto his bed like a rag doll. He dragged her closer to him by her ankle, sending a sharp smack to her backside. 

“I should start spanking you like I do Max every time she crosses the line,” Billy thought out loud, grabbing one of his pillows and propping her ass up. El buried her face into his comforter. 

Billy’s rough hands were groping her ass aggressively, lifting up the shirt. There was another deep chuckle, his finger prodding at the wet spot in the seat of her pink panties.

“You soaked right through. You and Maxine are two peas in a fucking pod,” He ripped the panties down her legs, spreading her ass apart and spitting a fat wad onto her already drenched pussy. He pushed two thick fingers into her, biting his lip as she cried out at the intrusion. His two fingers felt like three of her boyfriend’s.

“Oh...fuck.”

“So tight, just like I thought.”

Billy pumped his digits in and out of her, loving her sounds and how vocal she was. They both knew Max slept like a rock in a museum. Billy had been fantasizing about breaking in his annoying sister’s tiny friend, waking up with hard-ons at the thoughts about stretching her tight little cunt on his dick, and now she was here, squirming under the hand that held her down and pushing into the hand that was fingering her open. Her pretty asshole was peeking at him too, and oh how he would literally die to cram himself into that one, but he had made a vow to himself that he would wreck Max’s backdoor first. 

Billy pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth to taste her. He hummed in approval before jerking his cock a few times. Spreading her legs, he lined himself up with her tight hole, pushing against it with his leaking tip. He held her hips as he pushed himself in, inch by inch, making Jane gasp and choke at the stretch. She was grabbing fistfulls of his sheets, gripping them as he fed his dick into her. Her walls were clenching around him in the most delicious way, filling her up to the brink. Her eyes were filled with tears, but her pain was short-lived when the pleasure kicked in.

“You’re—so—big,” she groaned between slow and deep thrusts. 

“You can take it, brat. I’m going to stretch you out nice and well, just like I know you want me to.” 

His grip on her hips tightened to a bruising pressure, his hips beginning to snap then slam into hers. Billy started to pound his thick cock into El, the bed squeaking it protest. Jane was no longer moaning her soft moans, she was gagging on her sounds as if they were forcing their way out, Billy was fucking the noises right out of her. Her ass jiggled just a bit every time it slapped against his pelvis as he went balls deep inside of her.

“Tell me how much you fucking love it.”

“I love it! I love being filled up,” Her words were loud and slurred like she wanted to cry. 

Billy was holding very little of himself back as he fucked her into the mattress, feeling so worked up at the idea that he could split her in half if he wanted to. He realized he may have a size kink by how much he got off at how small she was compared to him. 

“Love being filled up, huh? Well then I bet you’ll love when I pump you full of cum. You might be too small to take it all…,” his words made him drill her harsher.

“Fuck, you tight little bitch, you make me so fucking hard.”

El was definitely sobbing into the bed now, letting her body be used by Max’s older brother. It felt so dirty and she loved it. She arched her back, her ass poking up higher. This allowed Billy to hit that spot inside her that made her see white but he didn’t just hit it, he rammed into it repeatedly until Jane was screaming his name and squirting for the first time in her life. Her orgasm lasted so long she felt like she was suffocating.

Billy slammed their hips together once more before he began to pump her with his seed. She felt the thick globs of cum shooting into her, making her squirm. He didn’t pull out until he was done. And when he did pull out, she was limp and on the verge of passing out. He watched his cum run from her wrecked slit, down her shaking thighs like fresh cream.

“Good girl,” he smacked her ass, “now let’s get you cleaned up so you can get the fuck out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more one shots along with my boarding school fic.


End file.
